The Crystal Tear
by Gin Miko
Summary: Sakura's birthday was going to be wonderful but now due to a prophsey her family may be dead and her friends lives may hang in the mist of danger from this new evil being who is after the Crystal Tear...whatever that is
1. The Prophsey

The Crystal Tear

By: YingFaLi003

Disclaimer: I don't own the Cardcaptor/Cardcaptor Sakura characters but the story line is mine.

The Prophesy

_The one chosen by Clow shall also be my chosen._

_It would have proved itself twice but must do so thrice more._

_The challenges before now were paved in time._

_The ones to come are new and more challenging._

_I am afraid help will be scarce due to the vast evil of our foe._

_Hope will ally with Knowledge then they with Strength._

_All of which to preserve the Light of Love._

_Through all else the Crystal Tear must go unbroken._

_For with it and the Key it will unlock the door to the enemies defeat…_

Sakura Kinomoto age fifteen opened her eyes on another beautiful day. Slowly she stretched her arms and climbed out of bed. After a few more stretches she put on a pair of short shorts and a tank top tying her waist length auburn hair into a high ponytail she went into her back yard. Already there was a sleepy looking lion like beast.

"Good morning Kero," she greeted. The animal yawned.

"What's so good about it," said Kero also known as Keroberos the guardian beast of the one time Clow Cards turned Sakura Cards. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

"Your just cranky because you stayed up all night playing video games," Sakura resorted. Kero looked away sheepishly. Sakura sighed. "Fine you can go back to bed," she said turning away from him acting as if she were mad. She smiled as the now tiny beast of the seal hugged her thanking her over and over. "Your welcome Kero just don't let it happen too often, you're the one who suggested me training to make sure my powers don't get rusty," she reminded.

"Yea me and my big mouth," Kero muttered.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing I was just saying how much it helped you," he said.

"Really how?" Sakura asked.

"For one you're never late to school on the three days you have practice," said Kero. Sakura nodded. "And…um…well…," he said trying to find something else positive that had come out of the early morning training they had on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. "And your power is at its peak," he finally said.

"Thanks a lot," Sakura said sarcastically.

"Your welcome," said Kero sleepily as he went back into the house and back to his bed. Sakura shook her head and pulled out her key and a card.

Key of the star

With powers burning bright

Reveal the staff

And shine your light!

Release!

Sword!

Sakura now stood with her Clow Sword balanced perfectly in her hand. In the half hour that followed Sakura went through a precise dance pattern thrusting her sword at the empty air around her sparing with a nonexistent partner. She blocked, pared, dodged the invisible blade with her own whirling around her rhythmically. Soon she finished and took a break. Five minutes later she got back up.

"Never gonna get better sitting around," she told herself getting up pulling out another card.

Sword Card

Return!

Fight Card !

Release!

Sakura now stood without a sword in front of her was a girl in a strange outfit and large pigtails already in a fighting position. Sakura bowed to the girl and the girl bowed back.

"Good morning Fight," Sakura greeted standing straight.

"Good morning Mistress," said Fight finally coming back to an upright position. Sakura wrinkled her nose.

"You all know how much I hate the formalities," she said. Fight smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Mis- Sakura I guess old habits die hard," Fight replied. Sakura nodded.

"Well lets get started," she said. Fight nodded and they started a hand to hand practice routine. They started slow then got faster and faster adding flips and complicated dodges. Fight gave no quarter to Sakura and Sakura didn't want one. Soon they stopped and bowed to each other.

"How was that today?" Sakura asked.

"You did very well you are beginning to use your senses to tell where the next attack will come from and your dodges are very automatic we do need to work on your left side high kicks," said Fight like a true martial arts teacher.

"Yea they tire me out a little more then the right," said Sakura. Fight nodded.

"Soon you'll be as good as the Li," she said before she turned back into her card then floated into Sakura's pouch leaving Sakura blushing. 'I can almost keep up with Syaoran now. I wonder what he's doing right now' she thought.

"Maybe he can come for my birthday this year. It is on Saturday," she said out loud to herself. She walked into the house and got ready for school with a blush on her cheeks and hopes in her heart.

When Syaoran had come the second time from Japan Sakura had managed to admit her feelings to him. Their happy time together was short lived because a few days later he had to return to Hong Kong. For five years they only had scant communication from each other only when Syaoran could sneak a phone call or smuggle letters to her in Japan. Of course Tomoyo, Melin, and on a rare occasion Eriol were happy to help. Those snatches of each other were all they needed to keep their love alive and strong all those years. Until they could be together again that was all they needed.

Thanks for reading the first chapter of my new story please tell me what you think of it and review. YingFaLi003


	2. Scary Sixteen

The Crystal Tear

By: YingFaLi003

Disclaimer: I don't own the Cardcaptor/Cardcaptor Sakura characters but the story line is mine.

Scary Sixteen

Over the next two days Sakura's life was a normal as could be. Friday morning she hand her training before she went to school. When she got there talked with Tomoyo and their friends before class. Went to her classes including the dreaded math class and boring history class before lunch.

"So Sakura what do you plan for your birthday tomorrow?" Naoko asked. Her other friends quieted down to hear the news.

"Well first my family is gonna have a big birthday breakfast then I was thinking that if any of you wanted we could meet at the mall for a little shopping before we have a camp out in my back yard," she explained.

"Wow that sounds fun," said Tomoyo, "You can count me in," she said. Sakura nodded and looked at the rest of her friends.

"I'll be there," said Naoko.

"We can come for the shopping but Yamazaki has to go to his grandmothers house later that day but I'll be there for the camp out," said Chiharu.

"I can make the shopping too but not the camp out," said Rika.

"Alright then its all settled," said Sakura happily.

"Is anyone else coming?" Yamazaki asked. Sakura thought of Syaoran.

"I tried to contact Syaoran and Melin but like always they're busy," she said quietly. Everyone knew how much Sakura wanted Syaoran to be there and it hurt to see her so sad.

"We'll just have to take pictures and remember everything so we can tell them when we see them next time," said Rika. Sakura smiled and nodded. Suddenly the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. The group packed up and finished off the school day.

"So you're coming to the breakfast too right?" Sakura asked on their way home.

"Of course," said Tomoyo.

"In that case I insist you bring your mother too," said Sakura. Tomoyo nodded then got that mischievous glint in her eyes that made Sakura sweat turn cold.

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said.

"Ye-Yes Tomoyo," Sakura answered nervously.

"You have to come over right now and try on the outfit I want you to wear tomorrow," she said.

"But I have homework to do and um…Kero will be hungry," Sakura said hurriedly.

"Oh Sakura don't worry about that it will only take a minute," said Tomoyo pleadingly. Sakura sighed. 'What have I gotten myself into?' she asked herself.

"Ok Tomoyo I'll go," she gave in.

"Great let's go," said Tomoyo pulling the helpless girl down the street.

A few hours later Sakura walked into her house and leaned up against the door. What Tomoyo had said would be a few minutes took forever after fittings and adjustments and more fittings followed by additions she hand finally announced that she was finished and allowed Sakura to go home. Sakura couldn't really complain the outfit came out beautifully.

"So your finally home," came Touya's voice followed by his face around the corner.

"Yea I was at Tomoyo's. She made an outfit for me to wear for my birthday wanna see?" she asked.

"I'll see tomorrow," he said. "I hope you know I had to feed that stupid stuffed animal of yours while you were gone. Where does it all goes?" He asked frustrated. Sakura sweatdropped.

"Sorry about that as to where it goes…who knows," she said sheepishly.

"Hey I can hear you two talking about me," said Kero flying over to the two.

"Your supposed to in my room when I'm not home," said Sakura.

"Oh Sakura I let him roam around the house as long as we don't have company," said Fujitaka coming from the kitchen.

"Well if you say it's ok," said Sakura.

"It ok now he doesn't have to be in hiding all the time now that we all know about him," he explained. Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"Mmm, something smells great," she said.

"Take your things upstairs and we can eat dinner," her father said with a smile. Sakura hurried upstairs and soon they were all sitting down for dinner. That night Sakura slept fitfully with dreams of a birthday including the one she loved.

The next morning Sakura woke up slightly later then usually but she couldn't remember what woke her. Lifting her nose to the air she smelled the beginning of what seemed like a great breakfast already on its way. Looking around her room she guessed that Kero had already went downstairs to see if he could be the official tester. She went and took a nice warm shower using her special shampoo and body wash that was scented with cherry blossoms. She dried her hair and put on her new outfit.

It was a two piece outfit composed of a shirt and dress. The shirt was white and high necked made out of a almost satin silk material. It had long scooped sleeves. The shirt was under a light red dress and went to her knees in a floaty skirt. The whole dress had a sprinkling of embroidered cherry blossoms in a beautiful pink shade. For her hair she parted it across the middle and tied the top in a half ponytail secured with a white ribbon with the same cherry blossoms it had enough length to had partly down her back. She slipped on a pair of white tennis shoes and went down the stairs.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY," yelled the people in the living room.

"Thank you everyone," she said smiling at everyone. There was her father, her brother, Yukito, Kero, and Sonomi she looked around for Tomoyo. Sonomi noticed.

"Silly me forgot your gift and sent Tomoyo to go get it she should be here any minute," she said. As if on cue Tomoyo busted through the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA-CHAN," she yelled giving the other girl a hug. Sakura hugged back before she stiffened. Quickly she pushed Tomoyo away just as a beam of energy went right between them and blew a hole in the couch. Everyone turned surprised to the new figure in the room. Sensing the enormous evil aura Kero and Yukito transformed to the true forms. Standing in front of the others.

"Who are you?" Kero demanded.

"And what business do you have here?" asked Yue. The hooded figure drew the hood from its head to reveal a man in his late thirties maybe early forties. He had pure black hair that was slicked back to land on his shoulders his eyes were black but radiated with an evil light. He was very pale and when he smirked he showed fanged teeth.

"I am I am Lord Raikash the most evil sorcerer ever," he said. His eyes flickered from the guardians to Sakura who held a clinging Tomoyo. His smile widened as his eyes began to turn a glowing red.

"Hey buddy I don't like how your looking at my sister like that," said Touya stepping in front of his vision of the two girls with Fujitaka by his side. Sonomi inched closer to the girls.

"I will not harm you if you give up the Cards Mistress," he said. Kero and Yue braced for attack. Raikash looked at them. "Wrong move," he snarled and shot a hand out at the two guardians. They were thrown through the living room wall and into the kitchen where they laid motionless

"Nooooooo," Sakura yelled. Raikash came at her but Touya pushed him away.

"Hurry go get the cards," he told her as he began punching at the evil lord. Still holding Tomoyo's hands she ran back up the stairs with Fujitaka and Sonomi a moment behind.

"Not so fast," said Lord Raikash crushing Touya's windpipe and shot a hand out at them. Fujitaka push the girls and Sonomi up the next few steps and took the blow leaving him mangled. The three women raced up the stairs. Hearing Raikash coming up after them Sonomi pushed them into the room and shut them inside.

"Mother," Tomoyo screamed. Sakura turned and grabbed the cards placing them in her pouch and called her key.

_Oh key of the star_

_With powers burning bright_

_Reveal the staff_

_And shine your light_

_RELEASE…_

The was a bang on the door then all went quiet Sakura and Tomoyo stood frozen thinking the worse. Just then there was a thump on the other side before the door knob was tried but it remained locked.

"Tomoyo he's too strong we have to go," said Sakura taking hold of the distraught girl. She didn't notice when they had both started crying. Tomoyo only nodded.

"We better hurry," she said. Sakura nodded and pulled out one of her new cards.

"Release Teleport Card," said Sakura. 'Take us to Eriol,' she told it silently. Just as the door opened to reveal a smirking Lord Raikash before they disappeared.

"No," yelled Raikash sending a blast at them but it was too late they were gone. He began to glow a molten red. "DAMN THEM," he yelled. Composing himself he walked back down the stairs. At the foot of them was Fujitaka and Sonomi when he hand threw her down them. The rest were littered around the house. Beside him materialized a young woman in a tight red outfit with the same hair style and fanged teeth.

"So she got away," she said.

"Yes Blanca but I have something she want," he said and at once all of the bodies were healed of the minor wounds.

"Is that why you didn't really kill them?" she asked.

"Yes now where could they have gone?" he asked.

"I know the one place they might go," said the girl.

"Go and find out if they are there if they are tell them to hand over the crystal tear or their loved ones will truly die this time," he said before he disappeared with Kero, Yukito, Touya, Fujitaka, and Sonomi.

"To Hong Kong I go," she said to herself before she too disappeared.

How was it…not to violent I hope. Let me know what you think please review.


	3. Refuge & Running Away

The Clow Crystals

By: YingFaLi003

Dis: I don't own Cardcaptors/ Cardcaptor Sakura it belongs rightfully to CLAMP only the story line and a few characters belong to me.

Refuge

Eriol walked in from another day at school. Walking through the foyer and into the living room his sat in his favorite chair and ran his fingers through his hair. Today had been rough just as all the rest of the school days had been since he had returned from Japan all those years ago but it wasn't the same without all his new friends he had made.

"Rough day?" Suppi asked. Eriol nodded at his small cat like guardian.

"You miss Tomeada huh?" Nakaru asked wrapping an arm around her young master.

"Yea I guess so. I didn't think all those friendships would stick with me so much," said Eriol.

"Well how could they not," said Suppi.

"Yea, you found your half daughter and fell in love with her cousin and on top of that didn't even get to tell her," said Nakaru.

"Thanks," he said.

"Why don't you just go visit them?" Suppi asked.

"You only ever talk to them on the phone," said Nakaru, "You've visited the Li's at least once every year," she reminded.

"Well that's partially because Yelan likes our regular meetings to talk about the rise and fall of magical powers around the world," he said.

"Does she really want to try and unite all the magical clans in the world?" Nakaru asked.

"Yes she does," he said. "As to visiting Japan again I think I will next break I get," he said smiling. Nakaru smiled. 'That's better,' she thought.

Just then there was a bang at the door. They all looked at each other surprised. It was very rare that the house got any visitors. Eriol got up and walked to the door with Nakaru following and a curious Suppi hiding behind her. Eriol opened the door and gasped. There standing in the sudden rain storm was a soaked, sobbing and pale Sakura and Tomoyo.

"They're gone," was all Sakura could say before she fainted. Tomoyo and Eriol rushed to catch her before she hit the ground. Eriol picked her up and Nakaru ushered the other girl in. Nakaru got them into warm clothes and put Sakura to bed before she ushered a mostly silent Tomoyo downstairs. There Eriol had put another chair up next to his and made some tea. Tomoyo smiled her thanks when he offered her the seat next to his and a cup of tea. Tomoyo took a sip and looked at him before she broke down into tears again.

"They're gone Eriol. All of them. Kero, Yue, Yukito, Touya, Uncle Fujitaka, and Mo-Mother," she sobbed. Eriol hurried and pulled her into his arms.

"Shh, it ok Tomoyo they're not dead," he said. Tomoyo gasped and looked up at him with tear stained eyes.

"Really?" she asked.

"I would have felt it if Fujitaka had died after all his is a part of me also I feel the others they are very weak but not dead," he assured her.

"Even my mother?" she asked wiping her eyes.

"Your mother and you have very small aura's but they are there," he said. Tomoyo nodded. "So can you tell me what happened?" he asked. Tomoyo nodded and launched into the story from the beginning of the day until just then.

"The Crystal Tear?" he asked.

"That's what he said he was looking for," she said.

"Why does that sound so familiar?" he asked his self.

"Tomoyo?" came a quite voice from the doorway. Tomoyo turned and took a still shocked and partially weak Sakura into her arms.

"It ok Sakura," Tomoyo tried to reassure her cousin. Sakura just looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Sakura your probably didn't notice because of your weaken state but your family is still alive," Eriol told her taking Sakura from Tomoyo and bring her into a hug of his own. Sakura gasped and cried into Eriol shirt as she would her father. Soon she settled down enough to talk.

"It's all my fault," she whispered. Tomoyo gasped.

"No Sakura don't think that ever," she said.

"How can it not be my fault?" she asked. "He came to me because I am the Cards Mistress," she said.

"But he was looking for something you had no control over," said Eriol.

"He said something about a Crystal Tear," said Sakura.

"If I'm not mistaken that is a scared object that was sad to give unlimited powers to whoever commanded it," said Eriol materializing a book from thin air. "It was the tear from a beautiful sorceress who fought a vast enemy with the man she loved. The evil sorcerer killed her lover right before her eyes which caused her great pain from her pain and anguish the Crystal Tear which was said to be a gift from the gods fell from her eyes onto to her lover and brought him back to life. With the power of the Crystal Tear and her lover they banished the evil sorcerer into the farthest reaches of the universe where they hoped he could never return. But when the sorceress grew old the evil from her old foe was returning in a new form. On her death bed she had a prophesy that read:

_The one chosen by Clow shall also be my chosen._

_It would have proved itself twice but must do so thrice more._

_The challenges before now were paved in time._

_The ones to come are new and more challenging._

_I am afraid help will be scarce due to the vast evil of our foe._

_Hope will ally with Knowledge then they with Strength._

_All of which to preserve the Light of Love._

_Through all else the Crystal Tear must go unbroken._

_For with it and the Key it will unlock the door to the enemies defeat…_

For a moment they all sat there quietly. It was obvious form the looks on their faces that they all had different thoughts on their minds. Sakura was happy that her family was alright but she was worried about the treat that they still faced.

"Hey if the prophesy is coming true we have someone to find," said Nakaru. Everyone looked up at her.

"It said something about Hope, Knowledge, and Strength," she said. A look downed on them.

"Well that could be anyone that shows all of those traits," said Eriol. Tomoyo and Sakura nodded their agreement. Tomoyo shook her head.

"This is too much Sakura and I still need to find a place to stay," said Tomoyo. Eriol looked shocked.

"You really didn't think that I was going to send you out there alone did you?" he asked. Sakura and Tomoyo smiled.

"She was just joking Eriol," said Sakura. Eriol nodded.

"Well I'm going back to bed," said Sakura she went and hugged Eriol then Suppi and Nakaru before she hugged Tomoyo.

"Tell him now," she whispered before she let go.

A bright red Tomoyo nodded and watched Sakura climb up the stairs with Nakaru and Suppi to make sure she got in bed ok. Sakura of course had been talking about the deep love Tomoyo had for their friend. She had opened up to Sakura and told her soon after Eriol had returned to England. Even though Sakura had always encouraged her to tell him when they had their rare phone calls with the young sorcerer but Tomoyo refused telling her friend that she would do it in person the first chance she got. Well here it was and she was nervous.

"Well I bet this is on birthday Sakura will never forget," said Tomoyo sitting back in the chair next to Eriol's. Eriol snorted.

"I have no doubt about that," he said.

"I even forgot to give her the gifts she got from Syaoran, Melin, and I," he said. Tomoyo looked confused.

"I was going to teleport them to her later today but I'll just give them to her in the morning," he said. Tomoyo smiled and nodded. 'That's just like him to make something so simple so beautiful,' she thought to herself. She took a deep breath.

"Eriol can I ask you a question?" she asked quietly. Eriol tilted his head to the side slightly making him look very cute before smiling.

"Of course Tomoyo," he said. Tomoyo nodded.

"How do you feel about me?" she blurted out blushing afterward. She was surprised to find him blushing to when she got the nerve to look at him again.

"What?" he asked in a strangled voice. Tomoyo's hopes fell sharply.

"Do-Don't worry about it. It was stupid. I'm stupid to think you would like me like that when you have all these beautiful English girls around you everyday. Just never mind forget I said anything. I'm going to bed," she said hurriedly jumping up and nearly running out of the room but Eriol was too quick.

"Wait Tomoyo I just wanted to make sure I heard your right," he said. Tomoyo refused to look at him. Letting out a breath he lifted his chin to make her look at him. "Now what did you say?" he asked gently.

"I-I said how did you feel about me, but if yo-," she started but Eriol put a finger to her lips silencing her.

"I thought that what you said and to be completely honest I am truly deeply in love with you Tomoyo Daidouji and as for all these English girls around me they are nothing but fireflies compared to the light you lit up in my heart," he said meaningfully. Tomoyo gasped.

"Really?" she asked. Eriol nodded. "Eriol I love you more then I could ever put in words and since you've left I could only count the days I could tell you dreaming that you'd respond the way you just did," she confessed. Eriol smiled.

"Well my dear Tomoyo I'm glad I was able to make you dream come true," he said. Tomoyo smiled. Tentatively Eriol dipped his head down hovering a breath away from her lips. Tomoyo leaned her head up to connect they lips in a slow sweet first kiss. When they parted they smiled at each other.

"I love you Eriol Hiiragizawa," Tomoyo said with a yawn laying her head on his chest. Eriol let out a chuckle that she felt.

"I love you to Tomoyo Daidouji," he said and led her up to her room before retiring to his for the night. Tomorrow they had work to do.

Sakura lay in her bed still awake unlike Tomoyo, Eriol, Suppi, and Nakaru the prophecy's clues didn't stump her. She knew what it meant by Hope, Knowledge, and Strength. Hope was Tomoyo. Knowledge was Eriol. Strength was her own beloved Syaoran. She couldn't bare it to put them in any more danger especially after Tomoyo and Eriol had found each other.

"I'm gonna have to do this by myself," she said as she crept out of bed and down stairs into the kitchen. After she loaded as much food into her backpack she had the Create Card make she crept outside and down to a local park. There she activated her staff and the Teleport card leaving nothing but a note on her pillow.

Thanks for reading this chapter I hope you like it so far. I'm using that new Open Office program instead of Word Pad and it works great so I would like to give a thanks to the crew/creators for this great free program. Don't forget to Review.


	4. Hazards In Hong Kong

The Crystal Tear

By: YingFaLi003

Disclaimer: I don't own the Cardcaptor/Cardcaptor Sakura characters but the story line is mine.

Hazards In Hong Kong

Syaoran and Melin were in the library in the Li mansion finishing up there studies given to them but their at home teachers. Every weekday they had lessons followed by many hours of training before having the rest of the evening to their selves unless Yelan had something else for them to do.

At the time Syaoran's mind wasn't on his work. Instead it was on his beloved Cherry Blossom. He had asked the elders and his mother many times in advance for a break to Japan to help celebrate Sakura's sweet sixteen. Each time he had been declined and reminded of his duties to the clan. He had felt lucky that his mother at least let him and Melin buy her gifts and send them to her via Eriol, but he still wished her could see her for just a little while to know how she was doing. All of a sudden his stiffened and looked up just a evil aura descended upon the room. Slowly he rose and reached for his pendent and transformed it into his sword. Melin seeing this also jumped up into a fighting stance.

"What is it Syaoran?" she asked glancing around the room.

"I don't know but it's not good," he responded also waiting for some clue.

"Who would be stupid enough to attack the Li Mansion?" she asked.

"I don't know but whoever they are they are powerful. Hurry and bring my mother and the elders," he said. Melin nodded.

"That will not be necessary Xiao-lang," said Yelan coming into the room with several older men. She lifted her fan out in front of her and started an incantation.

_Forces of light_

_Know my plight_

_Bring that is evil_

_In to the light _

All of a sudden there was a bright flash that swept the room from top to bottom when the light finally cleared on the other side of the room floated a figure. It was a woman with luscious curves that were scantly covered by the skimpy red strapless leather dress that hugged her body to the hips where it loosened to her ankles and had a split from bottom to her upper thigh. Her air was a coal black as were her glowing eyes. When she smirked she showed fanged teeth.

"Well that was impressive," she said.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Yelan asked in her strong voice.

"Oh yes how silly of me to forget to introduce myself. I am Blanca Mirkosu, Lord Raikash's General," she said with a mock bow.

"That doesn't explain what you're doing here," Syaoran growled.

"Oh well as to that earlier my Lord attacked the home of the Card Mistress but she escaped with her little friend we thought that this is where she had come, but I don't sense her here so let her know that we have her family and guardians and if she doesn't had over the Crystal Tear that Raikash will kill them," she said.

"Why do you think Sakura has it?" Syaoran asked looking quiet pale.

"Because it was told in the prophesy," she said simply.

"What prophesy?" Melin asked.

"You find out," she said with a smirk. Syaoran looked to his mother.

"Mother," was all he said.

"You know that we have been monitoring magic in Japan sense you left there and have come up with some interesting developments," she said.

"Mother just tell us what you know," he growled lightly only cause it was his mother.

"The Card Mistress's powers have grown impressively in the last few years to where even at this age she has exceeded the point Clow Reed was when he died. Also it seems that her cousin has also released an aura of her own. It is still so small not even the Card Mistress or her guardians can sense it yet and it also seems that Melin has also released one I was waiting until she noticed the changes herself to tell her but it seems like fate has taken another turn," she explained. Syaoran and Melin both looked surprised.

"I have magic?" Melin asked. Yelan nodded.

"But it is up to you to find your powers," she told the young woman. Melin nodded.

"Now what is this prophecy she was talking about?" Melin asked.

"Until now we had believed it to be only a myth but now I see we were wrong," said an elder in emerald monkish robes.

"Well what does it say?" Syaoran asked heatedly. Yelan sighed and began reciting it.

_The one chosen by Clow shall also be my chosen._

_It would have proved itself twice but must do so thrice more._

_The challenges before now were paved in time._

_The ones to come are new and more challenging._

_I am afraid help will be scarce due to the vast evil of our foe._

_Hope will ally with Knowledge then they with Strength._

_All of which to preserve the Light of Love._

_Through all else the Crystal Tear must go unbroken._

_For with it and the Key it will unlock the door to the enemies defeat…_

"What does that mean?" Syaoran asked. His mother and the elders shrugged their shoulders.

"No one ever looked into it to check?" said a elder in ruby robes.

"What does it matter it does not involve us?" said another elder this time Melin, Syaoran and Yelan looked as if they were going to snap.

"It doesn't there for the Li Clan will not get involved," said the first.

" Are you daft?" Melin yelled her ruby eyes igniting. Everyone stepped away form her and away from the intense heat that was coming from the girl. "Not only is my best friends involved but so are we you can not stand there and say we are not," she said her aura twirling around her as if she was on fire.

"You both will respect our wishes and not interfere in what is not ours to interfere in," said an elder in sapphire robes.

"Like hell we will," Melin growled thrusting a hand down to her side at once a flame irrupted from it scorching the plush rug under her yet she was not burned only shocked and surprised at her own actions.

"Well Melin you seem to have the power of flame," said Yelan. Melin shook off her surprise.

"It doesn't matter the prophecy says we will help," she said cooling down after her outburst. Everyone looked at her dumbly making her sigh. "It said Hope with ally with Knowledge it not to hard to know that 'Hope is Tomoyo and 'Knowledge'; is Eriol," she explained. Yelan caught on.

"And when it said that they would ally with Strength it meant Syaoran and yourself," she said. Melin nodded.

"So obviously Sakura and Tomoyo when to Eriol," said Syaoran and soon they will come here. Raikash just didn't depict the words as people only words so he knew my connection to Sakura and came here first expecting her to be here," Syaoran put together.

"Right," said one of the elders in dawning.

"Excuse us elders but we have to prepare places for them," said Yelan brushing past them with Melin and Syaoran in tow, she let them go when they reached her rooms.

"We may have a problem," she said. Syaoran and Melin looked alarmed.

"If they checked here that means to things. It means they don't know where she is but they do know her friends," she said.

"So you think they might check other places?" Syaoran asked. Yelan nodded.

"If they are indeed with Eriol and he knows about everything then it means that they were unable to crack the riddle about Hope, Knowledge, and Strength or else they would have already been here," she explained.

"And that means they could check Eriol's place," Melin said. Yelan nodded.

"I going to send you both there to pick them up and bring them here and while you are gone I'm going to put a shield up about the grounds that will keep them out if they do come back," she said pulling out her fan again.

_Forces of light_

_Know my plight_

_Send them where they can_

_Make things right_

In a bright light both Syaoran and Melin were gone. Yelan turned on her heal and went to the elders to demand them to add their powers to the shield that would hopefully protect them all until they could figure out all this about a Crystal Tear.

Thanks for reading this chapter of Crystal Tear look for the next chapter coming up soon. YingFaLi003.


End file.
